The Guardians of the Realms
by Andra-chan
Summary: When six strange people appear in Sarayashiki Junior High, things get strange. These males and females have some secret... but what is it? And how do they know about the Spirit Detectives? YYH GETS IN LATER! Rating may go up. CHP3 UP!
1. Guardians Assembled

AN: I need to go ahead and say, Yu Yu Hakusho will get in a little bit later. Please please be patient. Please review!!! Flames are welcome because I need a laugh. .

Disclaimer: I don't own YYH, but I do own all of the Guardians, except Ashen Rose, which belongs to Oni Tenchie, and the plot. There is also no plant called a Fire Salis Tree, a Lightning Salis Vine, or a Lithin Tree. I own those plants too. Please review and enjoy!!

**_CHAPTER 1  
GUARDIANS ASSEMBLED_**

The Humble Messenger of the Guardians came down to the Underworld.

"Who dares enter my Realm??" came a voice from inside. The silver-winged messenger blinked.

"It is I, Mistress Yami. The Humble Messenger. Luna has called all of the Guardians to a meeting in the Garden of Protectors," he said. The Underworld Guardian, Yami Tenchi, came out. She had on a long firey red skirt and a somewhat short firey red shirt. Her long raven black hair with silver streaks was completly down and her pale ice blue eyes held a certain aspect of youth mixed with seriousness and wisdom. She fiddled hesitantly with the 'Underworld' necklace hanging around her neck.

"Why has Mistress Luna called us?" she asked, seemingly a little nervous. The Messenger fidgeted.

"I don't know..." he said. Yami nodded.

"I shall be there in about two or three earth days..." she said. The Messenger nodded, and rode away.

Next, the Messenger of the Guardians visited the Western Lands.

"What do you want??" a voice asked with an air of annoyance.

"Mistress Ashen... The Humble Messenger has arrived..." he said. A sigh of annoyance came and was followed by the Guardian of the Western Lands herself, Ashen Rose. Her long earthy green skirt blew back in the breeze a bit, and her earthy green shirt had a few little light brown spots, showing she had been training. Her brown hair with burgundy streaks was also down, her eyes, which were supposed to be hazel but changed too much to tell, were currently brown, and she wore a necklace of the same, with 'Western Lands' on it. She looked at the Messenger, as if waiting.

"Mistress Luna has called an assembly in the Garden of Protectors. Come when you can." he said. Ashen nodded, and The Messenger left.

The Messenger did the same thing in the four Realms: The Southern Lands, the Northern Lands, the Eastern Lands, and the Heavens. About an earth week later, all of the Guardians were there, at the Garden of Protectors. Each Guardian had lent a hand in creating this wonderful Garden. Yami had created Fire Salis Trees, which would burn to a crisp the moment it got too old, then grow again. Ashen had made a flower bed of roses, which would actually attack anyone who was not a Guardian or who didn't have business in the Garden. She also planted a few herbs. The Guardian of the Heavens had made a Lithin Tree, which would light a path everytime someone walked by. The Guardian of the Eastern Lands had made a beautiful fountain for all in the center of the Garden. The Guardian of the Southern Lands had made a plant that would only show itself when stepped on (and then it would attack) or when lightning hit it. The Guardian of the Northern Lands made a barrier that protected all the plants from being destroyed by wind or from the fire of the Fire Salis Trees. Each of the Guardians were very proud of their Garden, and would do anything to protect it.

The Guardian of the Eastern Lands came in. He brushed his long silver hair out of his face and scanned the Garden with his amber eyes quickly. He heard laughter of two other Guardians. He walked over there, the fountain he made spraying more water in salute to him. The water hit his aqua blue nice pants and shirt, which showed his muscles rather well, grinned as the water all went back into the fountain, not leaving a wet spot on him.

I guess I should probably explain a few things, in case you are confused about the Guardians. Each Guardian protects a certain area of the World: the Underworld, Heavens, Eastern Lands, Western Lands, Southern Lands, and Northern Lands. Each Guardian also has a necklace saying what Realm they protect. They cannot ever take these necklaces off. Each Guardian also has their own elemental Realm powers. The Guardian of the Underworld has fire, Heavens has light, Western Lands has earth, Eastern Lands has water, Southern Lands has lightning, and Northern Lands has wind. Now... The Guardian of the Underworld, as you know, is Yami Tenchi, Heavens is Tenshie, Western is, as you already know, again, Ashen Rose, Eastern is Tachimaru, Southern is Ravana, Northern is Zousan, and of the Guardian of All is Luna. She's the main one. Now... let's get back to the story...

Tachimaru (the Guardian of the Eastern Lands) walked into a clearing and saw Yami and Ashen laughing at Ravana (the Guardian of the Southern Lands). She had just stepped on her own plant, the Lightning Salis Vine. Tachimaru walked in.

"Tachimaru!!!" Yami said. He waved.

"Hello Yami, Ravana, Ashen." he said.

"Hi Tachimaru," Ashen replied. Ravana stomped away from the clearing.

Another quick thing to explain. Even though Yami and Tenshie guard to Realms that are total opposites, they still get along. Ashen and Tachimaru get along because they guard the Eastern and Western Lands and Ravana doesn't like them. Ravana and Zousan both get along because they guard the Northern and Southern Lands. Zousan is the oldest and he gets along with everyone. Ravana doesn't like anyone but Zousan and Luna. In the Garden of Protectors or the Palace of Protectors, you aren't allowed to show your dislike, and must be kind to everyone.

"I see she still doesn't like you..." Tenshie (the Guardian of the Heavens) said, walking into the clearing. Her holy white skirt hugged her ankles and her holy white turtle-neck was loose. Ravana walked back in the clearing. Her lightning yellow short skirt hugged her hips smugly. Her lightning yellow shirt showed a great deal of her skin. Her dark brown hair reached her hips and she glared at them with her blue eyes. Tenshie ran her fingers through her platinum blond hair and her green eyes held challenge as Ravana opened her mouth.

"Ravana! You know the rules!" Zousan's (the Guardian of the Northern Lands) voice said. Ravana spun around quickly to see the oldest Guardian, Zousan standing behind her. Zousan's blond hair was almost to his neck. His blue eyes held wisdom and seriousness. He looked almost ready to give Ravana a lecture. His windy blue pants were a little baggie and his windly blue shirt was a little tight and almost did show his muscles.

"Come on everyone! Let's go to the fountain so we may speak to Luna." Yami said. Everyone nodded in agreement.

AN: I hope you all liked it. If you would like to be a Guardian, review and tell me. You can't be Yami (Guardian of the Underworld), Ashen (Guardian of the Western Lands), or Luna (Guardian of All). Please review or flame because I don't care if you flame! Thanks!!

LAter,  
Yami Tenchi


	2. The Meeting

An: Hello again everyone!! THANK YOU FOR THE REVIEWS!!! I'll put those at the end! :P

Disclaimer: I own everything... except Ashen Rose, who _IS_ Oni Tenchie, and Yu Yu Hakusho which should come in kinda soon....

_Last Time..._

"Come on everyone! Let's go to the fountain so we may speak to Luna." Yami said. Everyone nodded in agreement.

**_CHAPTER 2  
_****_THE MEETING..._**

All of the six Guardians went to the Fountain of Tachimaru (as it is now called...). They sat either on the edge or stood away from it (AN: ::cough cough YamiandAshencough cough::). Ravana paced.

"How long is Luna gonna take??" Ravana yelled.

"Ravana! Luna is very kind to even have made us Guardians. You should show her respect!" Zousan said, glaring daggers at her.

"Zousan, please calm down," came a very smooth and soft voice from behind the Fire Salis Tree. A woman with hip length firey red hair with holy white streaks and windy blue eyes said, coming into the clearing. She was wearing an earthy green skirt, an aqua blue shirt and lightning yellow dress shoes. She had a necklace that said "All Realms" on it.

"I apologize, Mistress Luna," Zousan said. The Fire Salis Tree burst into flames.

"Geez!! About time!!" Yami said. Ravana jumped like she always did. Yami knealt by it and watched as it regrew to the length of a rose. She smiled.

"I love watching that," she said. Luna laughed .

"Now... I've called you all to do me a favor. There are a few boys on earth..." she started. She created a ball of energy and it held an image of a boy with black hair and brown eyes appeared. The boy also had a green school uniform.

"This is Yusuke Urameshi. He's about 17, regular type boy, likes to fight, gets suspended quite a bit. He is also Koenma's top Spirit Detective," Luna said. The Guardians all exchanged confused looks.

"Mistress Luna? Why must we know these things?? Are we going on a mission??" Yami asked, being the youngest of the Guardians. Luna nodded.

"I must finishing breifing you first. This is Kazuma Kuwabara. 17, same as Kuwabara. One of Koenma's Spirit Detectives. Hiei Jaganshi, human years 17, stole one of the rare artifacts and instead of going to Spirit World prision, he decided to join Yusuke as a Spirit Detective. Kurama or Suiichi Minamino or Youko Kurama. Suiichi is human name, 17 years old, Youko is his demon name, 300, Kurama, Spirit Detective name. He stole the Forlorn Hope to save his human mother. Decided against going to Reikai prision and joined Yusuke as well. Your mission is to aid these boys on their mission. Three of you will be going to help the actual Spirit Detectives, and the other three of you will be helping Koenma to find information." Luna explained. Yami looked at Luna.

"So who's going with the Spirit Detectives and who's gathering information?" Yami asked. Luna smiled.

"Yami, Ashen and Tachimaru are in one group and Tenshie, Zousan, and Ravana are in another." Luna said.

"So where are we going and where are the others going?" Ashen asked.

"Ashen, you and your group will help the Spirit Detectives because you like to fight more. Zousan, you and your group will be helping because your older." Luna said.

"What will you be doing, Mistress Luna?" Tenshie asked. Luna smiled sadly.

"I will be stuck here, in the Palace and the Garden as I usually am..." she said. Tenshie smiled. Then Luna turned serious again.

"Now... you all will be going back to your Realms to study about the Humans and the way they dress, eat, drink, live, etc." Luna said. They all nodded and began to leave. "Yami! Ashen! If you two manipulate those Humans, we will have a serious discussion about whether you two will stay Guardians or not!" Luna warned. Yami laughed hesitantly and Ashen shrugged. "Be back here in one earth week!" Luna said. All of the Guardians nodded. Zousan boarded his Ki-rin _(An1), _Tenshie hopped on her Unicorn, Ravana got on her dog..., Tachimaru got on his leviathon _(An2)_, Ashen got on her dragon, and Yami hopped on her phoenix. They all returned to their respective Realms.

About a week later, they returned to the Garden, in Human clothes. Zousan had nice black dress pants, a white dress shirt, and nice black shoes. He also was wearing a silver and gold rolex, with his 'Northern Lands' necklace hidden under his shirt. His blonde hair was the same as always. Tenshie was wearing a white flowy dress with strappy white heels. She also had a silver cross necklace and her 'Heavens' necklace was hidden under her dress. Her platinum blonde hair was pulled back into a ponytail. Ravana was wearing a yellow mini-skirt, a tight purple tube-top, and strappy yellow high-heels. She also had a bracelet, heart locket and her 'Southern Lands' necklace under the heart locket and tube-top. Her dark brown hair was down touching her shoulderblades. Tachimaru was wearing a black t-shirt, a silver thigh-lenth vest, black jeans and a pair of silver tennis shoes. He aslo had a silver watch and his 'Eastern Lands' necklace under his shirt. His long silver hair was down, as always. Ashen was wearing a red tanktop with a black overjacket, black baggie jeans, and black leather boots. She also had a black spiked collar, small golden watch and her 'Western Lands' necklace under her shirt. Her brown with burgundy streaks hair was up in a bun and had two black chopsticks in them. Yami came last. She was wearing a black halter top with a red skull and a black leather overjacket and black tennis shoes. She also had a braclet, choker, and earrings all with skulls on them and her 'Underworld' necklace was hidden under her shirt. Her long raven black hair was completly braided and up in a ponytail. Everybody admired everyone else's outfit.

"Hey, uh... Yami?" Tenshie said.

"Yeah?" Yami replied.

"You look like a punk," she said. Yami laughed.

"Yeah?? Well you look like a goodie-two-shoes!" she said. All of the Guardians laughed and exchanged jokes.

"Hello Guardians. You all did very well on the Human garb." Luna said. Everyone said there thank-you's. Luna wished them luck and with a wave of her hand, she transported them to Spirit World.

AN: Well, that's Chapter 2! Hope you liked.

_Reviewer Responses!!!_

**AnimeTrekkie:** I'm so glad you liked! We already discussed the pronounciations... (P.S. I don't care if I spelled that right or not.. I'm kinda tired right now... so leave me alone! LOL!!)

**Chibi-T:** Look! I'm giving you your own seperate reviewer response from AnimeTrekkie's!! WHEEEEE!!! Okay... I can't write any story without an OC. LOL I'VE TRIED!!! It's kinda funny, but I always manage to make an OC anyway...

**OniTenchie:** I'm so glad you liked!!!! I promise I'll put that up for next chapter, and if I don't... then you can punish me somehow or another...

Okay... One more thing!!

_AN1_: Ki-rin: A Ki-rin is a type of dragon that will only let males ride it. It cannot fly and runs kinda funny. That's a ki-rin!

_AN2_: Leviathon: Just for those of you who have no idea, a leviathon is like a sea dragon. It DOES have wings and can fly, but doesn't have legs or arms. Mainly found in water! That's a leviathon!

OK! Hope you review or even Flame cause I don't care!!! MUHAHAHAHAHAHAHA!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!

_**LAter,**_

_**Yami Tenchi and the Guardians.**_


	3. Greetings from Spirit World

Yami: Hi all! I know it has been a while since I've updated, and I want to apologize. With all of my other stories, it's beginning to get hard to keep an eye on which ones need to be updated. But I'm getting better at it! On with the chapter!

Disclaimer: Go back to chapter one, please!

**_Chapter 3_**

**_Greetings from Spirit World!_**

"DON 'T ARGUE WITH ME, YUSUKE!" yelled the small ruler of Spirit World. He was yelling at the very laid back Yusuke Urameshi, who didn't want to work with the three from another world.

"I might not be that bad, Yusuke," said Kurama. Yusuke raised an eyebrow.

"Or it might be worse than we think!" he declared. Hiei rolled his eyes.

"Stop being such a pessimistic!" Kurama said.

"Yusuke… you could always stay home, or here to help Koenma out," Hiei pointed out. Yusuke instantly shut up.

"That's not fair…" Yusuke said.

"No. What's not fair is that Kuwabara is still stupider than you," Hiei said.

"SHUT UP SHORTY!" Kuwabara yelled. A blinding flash instantly shut all of them up. They saw the six guardians standing there.

"Whoa… Are these the babes who are supposed to work with us?" Kuwabara asked. Yami and Ashen glared at him.

"Sorry. We don't like ugly people," Yami said, smiling viciously.

"HA! They don't like you, Urameshi!" Kuwabara laughed.

"La…" Ashen said. Ravana leaned on Koenma's desk, staring right into his eyes.

"What are we supposed to do?" she asked. Koenma grinned, loving the view he was getting. Botan entered the room.

"Koenma, sir, we have a big issue…" she said. She saw Koenma's grin and Ravana, and something snapped. She walked up to Koenma, and slapped him hard right across the face. Yusuke, Kuwabara, Yami, and Ashen began laughing.

"HA! YOU GOT SERVED, KOENMA!" Yusuke yelled, while clutching his stomach from laughing so hard. Yami stopped laughing.

"What's the mission?" she asked.

"The mission is…" Koenma started. He rubbed his cheek and his father's voice came over a loud speaker.

"KOENMA! TELL YOUR SPIRIT DETECTIVES TO WAIT AND BRING THE GUARDIANS TO ME! IF YOU DON'T, I WILL PUNISH YOU!" he yelled. Koenma gulped. He turned to the six guardians.

"Please, follow me," he said. Tenshie, Tachimaru, Ravana, and Zousan followed him. Yami and Ashen made it look like they were going to follow, but once the other guardians, Koenma, and Botan made it out of the room, Yami and Ashen closed the door. They laughed.

"What are your names?" Kurama asked.

"Isn't it only polite to give your names first?" Yami retorted.

"Kurama, in the Human world, Suiichi Minamino."

"Hiei Jaganshi."

"Yusuke Urameshi."

"Kazuma Kuwabara."

"Okay, then. Andra," Yami said. Ashen just looked at them.

"La?" she said, looking at Yami. Yami grinned.

_"Play along…" _Yami said, telepathically.

"Oni Tenchie," Ashen said. Yami smiled.

"Let's get out of here. The others know how to get us. Would you like to take us somewhere?" Yami asked Yusuke and Kuwabara with her most angelic smile. Kuwabara and Yusuke gave in.

"Okay!" they said. Yami and Ashen exchanged big grins right as Zousan walked in, looking very upset.

"Hiya, Alex!" Yami said. Zousan raised an eyebrow.

_"Play along… You're Alex, I'm Andra, and Ashen is Oni Tenchie. Ravana will be Umi, Tachimaru will be Raine, and Tenshie will be… uh… Hikari!" _Yami told Zousan telepathically. Zousan nodded.

"Come on, Andra and Oni. King Enma wants us," he said. Yami rolled her eyes.

"La?" Ashen said.

"I'll tell Mistress Luna you two have been manipulating humans again," Zousan threatened. Yami grinned.

"But that would be lying… Alex. You wouldn't lie to Mistress Luna, would you?" she asked.

"La!" Ashen said. Zousan smirked.

"Who's to say I haven't before?" he asked. Yami and Ashen blinked.

"Ne!" Yami said.

"La!" Ashen agreed. They both walked out of the room, following Zousan. The Spirit Detectives exchanged glances and shrugged. Then they all went to Kurama's house.

**_To Be Continued_**

Yami: I'm finished for today! Ashen likes to say "la," at anytime. Yami says "ne," at anytime, for any reason. Most of the time, they say it when they are bored, confused, or extremely happy. SEE ONI! I PUT LA IN FOR YOU!

**_Reviewer Responses_**

_Oni Tenchie: _Glad you liked. UPDATE SOON!

_Eniyou:_ Glad to see you love me… (cries) You only checked out my story because you were cleaning out your inbox? THAT'S NOT NICE!

NEway… I'll see ya all LAter!

LAter,

Yami Tenchi and the Guardians!


End file.
